The Convenient Inconvenience
by Mistress Mills
Summary: Cora has noticed Hook pulling away from her, and doesn't know what to do. How to tie him down, make sure he doesn't abandon her before she is ready to abandon him.


**I don't own OUAT**

* * *

It was an alliance of convenience, as it had always been. Nothing personal when it started, and she had planned for nothing to be personal when she left him on his own. He was of use to her in getting to Storybrooke, but once she had her daughter, she would drop him instantly. Or at least, that was how it was supposed to be. But he had proven that he had more use than that since.

His use in retrieving her daughter had grown significantly, but that was not what gave her the idea. It was that their relationship had changed from an alliance of convenience to that of comfort. For him, at least. They had been alone for many years, and he was not a man who liked to be alone. She had submitted to him in this one issue, giving him more than she had originally granted in their arrangement. She gave herself to him, allowing him to please her as he reached his own fulfillment. She knew when he needed her, and would promptly go to his bedroom rather than her own. He knew just how to use her, how to handle a woman properly. It was clear that she was hardly the first woman he had taken. It was her plan, however, to be the last.

She was lounging on his bed, planning out what she was going to do when they finally made it to Storybrooke. She had three concerns: Gaining back her daughter, killing Rumplestiltskin… and how to handle Hook. He was the biggest wild card in this operation. Regina always came back to her, and she felt certain her daughter could get the dagger. Hook… Hook could be the wrench in her plan.

"Hook, come here." He rose from his chair in the corner of the room, and sat beside her on the bed, his hook curled around her thigh. His tone was suggestive as he leaned over her.

"Is there something you need, your majesty?" He had already begun removing his coat. She cut him off, placing her hand on his as it attempted to undress him.

"Not that." He nodded, pulling the coat back onto his shoulders, removing his hook from her leg. He straightened up slightly.

"Plans, then?" She bit her lip, considering. Was this truly the only way to ensure his continued allegiance? The only way to make certain that he would not stray? Perhaps not, but it was the only way to be certain. So long as she followed through with this, he could not break an alliance with her. He would not dare.

"In a way." She conjured a small velveteen box behind her back, her hand clenched around it beneath the pillows. His face reeked of confusion.

"What is it, then?" Cora brought the box out from behind her back, clicking it open. In it lay two rings, one large and silver, the other slender and golden. The first had a heart engraved in its side, and a large ruby on the front. It looked similar to others he owned. Similar enough that noone but he and she would ever know. The other, hers, had a small heart-shaped diamond surrounded by little rubies. He stared at the little box for a minute before his gaze turned up towards her. He was at a complete loss for words. Thankfully, she was not.

"Will you marry me?"

Hook was absolutely dumbfounded. Cora had never shown any true affection for her, despite their thoroughly non-platonic relationship. It was simply a calculated move on her part, though it had always been more on his. He assumed this too was a calculated plan, had a specified purpose.

Was this a wise move? She was no ordinary woman. She was Cora Mills, Queen of Hearts, mother to the Evil Queen. She had clearly only kept him around to use him, as he had intended to use her. She was powerful. He did not wish to become a simple pawn to her, as she so obviously intended him to be. He felt that he had risen from that spot in her mind, but this was clearly an attempt to chain him down to her, tying him to a rock she could easily toss overboard whensoever she chose.

Even so, he wanted their relationship to be more. He needed it to be. If she was going to use this as a war strategy, he would do the same. He could take advantage of so much of this. He would own her. She would have to give up her very name, becoming Cora Jones. His. And that would be worth anything she tried to do to him. She would have to keep him around, then. His carefully decided upon answer floated on the tip of his tongue.

"It would be my pleasure, Cora. My dear queen." He picked up the ring that would signify his bond to her, his ownership of her, though she would naturally think of it the other way around. "Shall we celebrate our betrothal?"


End file.
